Bite Me
by Nara Merald
Summary: X Recipe? Add: one fiery girl, one joker pilot, one bottle of vodka, some tactless moves made on both sides… equals: a couple that push each other out of bed in the middle of the night. Cagalli x Mwu La Flaga


**Bite Me**

**Summary:** Recipe? Add: one fiery girl, one joker pilot, one bottle of vodka, some tactless moves made on both sides… equals: a couple that push each other out of bed in the middle of the night. Cagalli x Mwu La Flaga

**Bite Me**

"Tell me what I'm doing here again?" Cagalli asked curiously, as Mwu La Flaga merely gave a charismatic grin and picked up a card.

"Being entertained?" He offered with a raised eyebrow, putting down another card. Cagalli's eyes narrowed; a card was picked up, another put down.

"Say… let's make this game a bit more interesting." Mwu's eyes had a teasing glint to them, as if waiting in amusement for Cagalli's protest. And 3, 2, 1…

"What? How?" Cagalli demanded suspiciously. In response, Mwu winked at her and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Stakes?" Cagalli growled competitively.

"Change game. Ever played 'Chase the Ace'?" Mwu asked, laying his cards on the table.

"You won!" Cagalli gaped in surprise at the results of their last hand.

"Well, yes." Mwu laughed at her outrage.

"Tell me how to play." Cagalli's competitive spirit kicked in, and she'd fallen for Mwu's plan hook, line and sinker.

"I always say you should learn to relax…" Mwu began.

"Less rambling, more explaining La Flaga." Cagalli cut in none-too-subtly.

Soon enough, the game was explained to Cagalli, whose fists were clenched, on the table, ready for an epic battle. The game was simple, each player got a single card. Normally they would play with more than one player, but since it was just the two of them, they would play a much quicker version. Mwu, as the dealer, could not look at his card. Cagalli looked at her card and had to choose the likelihood that it was higher than Mwu's mystery card. The lowest card was the Ace, then 2, 3 etc. King was the highest, and unbeatable. If she thought his card was higher, she could swap cards with him. If she got a lower card, she would lose. If Mwu then thought she could beat him, not knowing what either of the two cards were, he could take a random card from the centre of the deck instead of his former card. Whoever's card was highest, won and the loser would take a shot of vodka. Mwu had decided early on to play the game for fun, a drunken and frustrated Cagalli was way more interesting than winning a few rounds. The games proceeded on with Mwu losing more hands than winning, but a triumphant Cagalli was a lot less interesting than a frustrated Cagalli. If she thought he was _really_ that bad at the game, she had another thing coming, which soon proved Cagalli was a bad loser.

"I lost AGAIN!" Cagalli seethed.

"It appears to be so." Mwu snickered.

"Why you-" Cagalli's fists were reaching for Mwu's neck.

"Shot!" Mwu deliberately patted her condescendingly on the head.

"WHY YOU-" Cagalli was again cut off by Mwu holding the shot glass to her lips. Scowling fiercely, she downed the shot, so absorbed in her annoyance that the burning sensation down the back of her throat was but a trivial matter.

Soon half the bottle was gone, and Cagalli was only a little mellowed, Mwu was simply having fun anticipating her reactions to varying things. Their card game was forgotten, left to the side.

"Ok, Ok… Kira and … Miriallia." Cagalli scrunched up her nose as Mwu mentioned the couple, both having been randomly pairing people they knew up romantically and discussing possible results.

"Ew, pansy. I can just imagine how boring _that_ would be." Drunk, Cagalli needed none of that 'diplomacy' stuff. Mwu laughed at her reaction.

"Ok then big shot… Natarle and Sai…" Cagalli volunteered with a smirk.

"She'd have him so whipped…" Mwu choked at the thought, and Cagalli began laughing so hard she fell off of her chair.

"You and… Yzak!" Mwu grinned slyly, before regretting his words as Cagalli spat her Vodka all over him.

"Ew!" Mwu grimaced, looking at his uniform jacket.

"Ew is right!" Cagalli grimaced, thinking of Yzak.

"I think you missed the point." Mwu sighed, letting Cagalli take her turn.

"You and… Murrue!" Cagalli mused, thinking of the blonde pilot and their captain.

"Well I can't deny, she _is_ good looking…" Mwu got a far away look in his eyes.

"Ah, love on the cards?" Cagalli teased.

"Hardly, beautiful girls aren't always a good thing, you're just as good looking as her but what a handful _you'd _be!" Mwu laughed, before freezing at the look in Cagalli's eyes and beginning to back away.

"Am I going to die now?" Mwu tentatively asked a furious Cagalli, mentally smacking his head.

Her answer was to leap on him, sending him to the floor with her on top of him.

"I-" **SLAP** "-AM-" **PUNCH** "-NOT-" **KICK** "-A HANDFUL!" Cagalli shrieked, before stopping as she realised Mwu wasn't responding.

"Mwu?" Cagalli paused.

"Ouch." Mwu groaned, trying to sit up before opening his eyes to see why he couldn't.

"Cagalli?" Mwu asked.

"Yes?" Cagalli growled, waiting for her apology.

"Why are you sitting on me?" Mwu shook his head a few times.

"Why YOU-" Cagalli went to resume her beating of Mwu, but foreseeing this, he flipped them over, pinning Cagalli to the group beneath him.

"Hey!" Cagalli started struggling.

"Well isn't this interesting." Mwu looked down on Cagalli from above, having to pin the fiery girl with his whole body to keep on top of the situation… as it were. Cagalli's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you lying on top of me? Shouldn't you be getting off now?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh no, I'd like to keep working use of my limbs." Mwu added insult by tapping the enraged Cagalli on the nose.

"Bite me." Cagalli snarled.

"Very mature." Mwu smirked.

"Oh and you're the height of maturity." Cagalli started squirming, trying to escape. Mwu froze.

"Can you stop moving?" Mwu asked her, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Why?" Cagalli squirmed some more, her mind more on escape than it's effects on him.

"OH!" Cagalli realised and blushed, realising that in their precarious position, she was probably brushing against …things… best left alone.

"I'd just rather it was Murrue." Mwu teased her with a grin, fully anticipating her rage.  
**BAM!**

"AH!" Mwu fell off of Cagalli, having anticipated the anger but not the kick accompanying it. Somewhat sulkily, both stood.

"I thought you said I was beautiful!" Cagalli snapped, not caring really about Mwu's opinion; just being single-minded as usual on the insult.

"I did, did I?" Mwu mused, scratching his chin.

"Bite me." Cagalli stormed back to the table, shotting some more vodka and cursing him under her breath.

A few seconds later…

"Ow! What the hell?" Cagalli asked angrily, holding her arm which had Mwu's teeth marks lightly imprinted on it.

"You said to bite you, so I did." Mwu reminded her, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So I should take you literally, next time you say something like that?" Cagalli's eyes narrowed, and Mwu smiled knowing that just like the rest of the night, he'd succeeded again in riling her up.

"Exactly." Mwu grinned.

"Fine." Cagalli huffed.

"Kiss me." Mwu winked at her.

"Fine. Wha?!" Cagalli realised.

"Weren't you going to take me at my word?" Mwu taunted.

"Why, so you can think of Murrue?" Cagalli shot back.

"Nah uh, you're much more fun to tease than Murrue." he grinned.

"You… I… WHAT?" Cagalli shrieked.

Fuming, she thought "I'll give you fun to tease, bastard…" and stepped towards Mwu, who stepped back in surprise.

She stepped forward again, melding her body to his as she reached for his lips.

"Wha?" Mwu began.

"A kiss, you said." Cagalli murmured, before pulling Mwu's lips to hers. At first she felt him tense, before he simply gave in and kissed her back, the teasing feeling continuing as she bit his lip gently, as their tongues duelled for dominancy. Cagalli backed Mwu into the table, as they continued to kiss, before separating to breathe, panting and looking into each others eyes.

"Well that was…" Mwu began.

"The kiss, just like you said." Cagalli stepped away shrugged, affecting a casualness she couldn't feel, despite how hard she tried. Mwu raised an eyebrow, Cagalli raised one back, a challenge.

For a moment, both waited there staring at each other, before instinctively, they both moved back to the table to continue their card game. Cards were picked up, swapped.

"I win." Cagalli stated, holding up her card, a smirk on her face as she licked her lips a little. Mwu had not intended to take his game that far, assuming Cagalli would be the one to back down. Cagalli had instead played his game and met him on the battlefield.

Mwu laid out another set of cards and they played again.

"Murrue and Kira." Mu volunteered.

"I think they could be good together. Dearka and Fllay." Cagalli put her card down.

"Eugh. That would be funny… and horrifying." Mwu made a face so amusing, Cagalli couldn't stop the snort that escaped. Both sobered up and looked at their cards.

"You and me." Mwu glanced at Cagalli, blue eyes staring into amber as she cocked her head, thinking about the question.

Cagalli stood, walking across to where Mu was sitting, card still in hand.

"Could work." Cagalli straddled his lap as he pulled her down into another kiss, blonde hair meshing with blonde, both instinctively trying to get closer to one another as the vodka on the table lay forgotten.

When they pulled apart, Cagalli sat back, staring into his eyes smirking and holding up her card, a King.

"I win." Cagalli smirked, rubbing it in.

Mwu made a face and took a leaf from Cagalli's book. "Bite me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So tell me what you think... this is a pretty rare pairing. I was watching Gundam Seed disc 4 when Mwu first meets Cagalli, and thought it would be interesting, but there's really only 2 on I think...  
Please review...  
xoxo


End file.
